gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SugarCaney/I dare you
Howdey folks! Another thingy to express my wonderful and sometimes weird thoughts. All compressed in a few lines of text :) Templates! I (and penguin)'ve been adding lots of stuff lately to the wiki: mostly those sweet little stats-banners on the right hand side of each module page. Because I love this kind of stuff, I decided I wanted to make some more templates to boost up the wiki; one of them being the Tweet-template as seen below. If you have any ideas for templates, post it in the comments down below. I cannot do everything with it, because Wikia doesn't allow me to put parameters between double quotes, though a lot of preset styling is '''possible. So let me know :) I'd love to play around with the styling to boost up the wiki's oomph. Emoticons! Same goes for emoji :) Ideas are always appreciated! emoji_cmd_block.png|(command) emoji_blue_penguin.png|(evilpenguin) emoji_penguin.gif|(penguin) emoji_reeds.png|(canes) emoji_sparks.png|(sparks) emoji_crazyman.png|(crazyman) Module submissions! And I've been also busy coding up the minecrafts: I've posted 2 new module submissions to the forms. Having made one of them about 1 month ago, and one of them this week. Why don't you take a look for yourself? *Advanced Furnaces (webste: sugcube.co.nf/index.html?page=module_af ) *Power Juices (website: sugcube.co.nf/index.html?page=module_pj ) Challenge! Having had some parties lately, I thought I would just share the weirdness of music with you. I challenge you to listen though the entire song whilst reading the English translation below. Enjoy <3 YouTube Video: youtube.com/watch?v=QYl0ffFSE0o '''Lyrics (translated): Anyone pay attention Because this is your big chance Listen carefully to what I say Because here comes the gnome dance Firstly, each boy picks a gnome girl Take her by the hand and take a step forward Come Kwebbeltje Just give me your hand Oh yes, Klus Hey, I want to dance with Kwebbel Ah no say I was first, are you looking for another gnome girl But there are no other gnome girls I will say something eh Lui You can dance with me soon Here we go Chorus: Turn one time around Stamp your feet on the ground Wave your arms in the air Now sit with a sigh Now stomp around like a goose This is how the the gnome dance goes Come Lui you can now dance with me Dancing, I'm getting so tired of dancing I do not dance anymore I'm going to sleep Yes, that went allright But we are not done yet We just do the dance again But 2 times, one after the other Chorus: Turn one time around Stamp your feet on the ground Wave your arms in the air Now sit with a sigh Now stomp around like a goose This is how the the gnome dance goes Repeat Chorus Tell me Kwebbeltje Don't you think I can dance pretty Yes that is normal huh Ah yes huh I am so to speak the best dancer of the whole gnome village You dance really beautiful Plop Caps believe me That's why we do it one more time Now 3 times consecutively Chorus: Turn one time around Stamp your feet on the ground Wave your arms in the air Now sit with a sigh Now stomp around like a goose This is how the the gnome dance goes Repeat Chorus Repeat Chorus Love - Caney Category:Blog posts